


The Killer that holds my heart .

by Toeinthewater



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 13:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17345678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toeinthewater/pseuds/Toeinthewater
Summary: Steve lies in bed as Bucky sleeps.Reflective Steve.





	The Killer that holds my heart .

The Killer that holds my heart

Steve shifted in his sleep, unconsciously shrugging off soft white sheets and letting the cool air calm his overheated skin, from somewhere the sun filtered in through the curtains and a gentle breeze moves the fabric, throwing irregular shadows across the room.

It had been late when he and Bucky had finally arrived in Paris and there had been no time in which to admire the sumptuous decor or pure opulence of the house they had been gifted, they were just grateful to finally be alone. 

Besides him, Bucky was still sleeping and Steve paused for a moment to watch the gentle rise and fall of his body as he slept and carefully reaching across he brushed the stray hairs from his face so that Steve could once again admire its beauty.

They had waited so long for this moment, they had spent too much time apart and caused too much heartache not to have a small pocket of time to themselves.

Pushing away the covers Steve left the bed and moved across to the window,the sun was already high in the sky and Steve could tell from the gentle hum of traffic and sound of voices that drifted from the pavement below, that it was already late morning and that the first part day had already passed.

Grabbing one of the robes from the bathroom he ignored his own clothes that now littered the floor, shed in haste and made for the small balcony. Sitting on one of the seats he winced at the dull ache in his buttocks a reminder of the previous night, he could still feel, taste, smell Bucky on him and he didn't want to rid himself of it anytime soon, never if he had his way.

They had fucked hard, both he and Bucky switching positions, taking control, biting, scenting, marking each other as their own, years of pent up frustration coming to the surface, there was no Alpha male in this relationship, just two people crazy in love with one another.

Looking back at the bed he watched as Bucky stirred, the movement exposing a little more of his naked body, Steve quietly admired the soft curve of his jaw, the dusky pink nipples and the delicious trail of dark hair that travelled down his body to thicken around his perfect cock.

Steve sighed and gazed out at the city before him, with its impressive skyline and architecture, he wasn't sure how long they had before someone found them but for the time being, Bucky was his, not Hydras, not Starks but his and he intended to savour every moment. 


End file.
